A small bracket of this type is described in German Letters Patent 44 42 133 of the instant Applicant. In this small bracket, the base body has a plug opening for the complementary body, wherein a vertically placed pin extends from the bottom of the plug opening, which is provided with a bore, which also leads through the base body. The complementary body is designed with a tube-shaped projection extending over the pin and supported on the bottom of the plug opening, so that a screw, which extends through the bore of the base body, can be screwed in as a fastening element, by means of which the fastening of the complementary body on the base body as well as the fastening of the small bracket on the vehicle body takes place. The spring, which is embodied as a helical compression spring, is arranged between the pin and the tube-shaped projection, whose one end is supported on a stop in the interior of the tube-shaped projection and the other end on the head of the screw. The base body is designed as a one-piece plastic injection-molded element together with the complementary body, with a tongue as the connecting member and a film hinge in the tongue as the folding joint. The problem-free snapping in and out of the sun visor shaft, both at particularly low temperatures and particularly high temperatures is achieved by means of the spring system, wherein an always even holding force independent of the temperature is assured, and in addition a compensation of production tolerances is made possible.
Although this small bracket has proven itself outstandingly in actual use, a requirement for improvement exists in particular in respect to a simplification of the manufacture and assembly.